


The Unexpected Raider

by CajunValkyrie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV), mand
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CajunValkyrie/pseuds/CajunValkyrie
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Romantic - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"I know these people. They are brutal. But so is the Dune Sea. They've survived for thousands of years in these sands and they know the krayt dragon better than anyone here. They are raiders, it's true. But they also keep their word."  
―Din Djarin speaks of the Tuskens to the residents of Mos Pelgo

Tusken Raiders were a species native to the desert world of Tatooine. Their homeworld's harsh environment resulted in them being extremely xenophobic and territorial of their native resources, often attacking the outskirts of smaller settlements such as Anchorhead. They viewed themselves as Tatooine's locals and everyone else as trespassers. The Sand People believed that all water was sacred and promised to them, resulting in them raiding moisture farms set up by colonists. Rare water wells, such as Gafsa, were also sacred to Tuskens. An individual simply trespassing close to one of these water wells could provoke immediate violence. Additionally, Tusken Raiders harvested black melons which grew in the Jundland Wastes, providing them with a reliable source of milk.  
Tusken clan groups consisted of 20 to 30 individuals, and were led by clan leaders, tribal chiefs, and warlords. Tuskens traveled in single file to hide the number of individuals in their party. The Sand People communicated in a language known as Tusken. At the age of 15, a Tusken became an adult, and had to slay a krayt dragon and cut out the precious pearl found in its stomach to gain their adult role in their tribe. Tuskens inhabited encampments scattered across an area of the rocky Jundland Wastes known as The Needles, which were guarded from intruders by vicious massiffs. Male Tusken Raiders were the warriors of their clans, often attacking vulnerable travelers that were unfortunate enough to wander through their territory. They wielded gaderffii sticks in combat, and used cycler rifles to fire on vehicles they spotted. Every Tusken warrior created their own gaderffii stick, making each one unique. Males wore rough wrappings and garments that provided protection and allowed ease of movement. Male Tuskens served as warriors, while females held a number of roles. Females could be distinguished by their elaborate jeweled masks with eye-slits and torso-covering sand-shrouds. Tusken children, known as Uli-ah,wore unisex cowls and simple cloaks, and could not dress like males or females until they reached adulthood.] All Sand People wore mouth grilles and eye coverings to retain moisture and keep sand out. However, their need to protect their bodies from Tatooine's weather grew into a taboo. Because of this, Tuskens almost never unmasked themselves in front of each other. In addition, no outsider ever saw behind a Tusken's mask and lived, and they were forbidden to remove their clothing in front of others, except at childbirth, on their wedding night, and at coming-of-age ceremonies.  
The Sand People and banthas shared a close, almost mystical bond. During warrior initiation rites, a young Tusken was given a bantha matching their own gender and learned to care for it, with the pair becoming extremely close as the youth earned a place in its clan. When Sand People married, their banthas also mated, and, should its rider die, their bantha usually perished shortly after. If a bantha died before its rider, its remains were placed in a large graveyard, which was treated with great respect by Tuskens and other banthas.  
While the Tuskens were nominally hostile towards outsiders, one tribe did enter into an arrangement with the lawman Cobb Vanth, the Sheriff of Freetown. Vanth and the animal tamer Malakili secured the Tuskens' protection by supplying water and a pearl from the belly of a krayt dragon. These Tuskens also shared Vanth's hostility towards criminal elements, especially slavers. Tuskens were also known to negotiate with outsiders, as demonstrated by the bounty hunter Din Djarin earning safe passage through Tusken land in exchange for a pair of new binoculars. Djarin also noted that Tuskens were known to always keep their word.  
The Tuskens had superstitions about various landmarks on Tatooine. For example, the Tuskens avoided Mushroom Mesa at all costs and always fired their blasters before passing through the B'Thazoshe Bridge.  
has shared a close, almost mystical bond. During warrior initiation rites, a young Tusken was given a bantha matching their own gender and learned to care for it, with the pair becoming extremely close as the youth earned a place in its clan. When Sand People married, their banthas also mated, and, should its rider die, their bantha usually perished shortly after. If a bantha died before its rider, its remains were placed in a large graveyard, which was treated with great respect by Tuskens and other banthas.  
While the Tuskens were nominally hostile towards outsiders, one tribe did enter into an arrangement with the lawman Cobb Vanth, the Sheriff of Freetown. Vanth and the animal tamer Malakili secured the Tuskens' protection by supplying water and a pearl from the belly of a krayt dragon. These Tuskens also shared Vanth's hostility towards criminal elements, especially slavers. Tuskens were also known to negotiate with outsiders, as demonstrated by the bounty hunter Din Djarin earning safe passage through Tusken land in exchange for a pair of new binoculars. Djarin also noted that Tuskens were known to always keep their word.  
The Tuskens had superstitions about various landmarks on Tatooine. For example, the Tuskens avoided Mushroom Mesa at all costs and always fired their blasters before passing through the B'Thazoshe Bridge.

Mando´s quest is to keep the child safe and in doing so he left out on a mission. After shooting the bounty hunter that tried to betray him, he needed to make his way back to the ship. The quicker he got off the planet the better. While being in the dunes, before reaching the spaceport, Din must spend a night in the middle of nowhere since the speeder broke. that night, would be a troublesome one for the lonely Mano.  
The fire was almost a beacon in the middle of the dark desert. Din did his best to nestle between two dunes, but for sure the light from the fire would attract things. Things that Ether wanted to get warm, eat, or steal from the stranger. Mando knew he wouldn’t get much sleep that night as he would have to watch his back in the wilderness. The Mando did his best to rest, but his nerves were on edge. Not only his thoughts about the current situation, but on how he was to protect this child that he left in the care of a mechanic.  
Meanwhile, over the ridge, a young tusken hunter noticed the old Mando as she peeked over a dune. She doesn't know that he is not an enemy, but she is angry because he is at her site. The sand people were territorial and this stranger was on her and her clan's land. The young female made her way towards the fire and peaked just over the dune. Her eyes watch the male sit at the fire resting. She gripped her gun tightly as she waited for her opportunity to strike.  
Mando had the sense he was being watched. He quickly stood up and pointed his weapon in the direction of movement. He didn't pull the trigger, instead he waited to see what was spying on him. Furious, she raises her gun and yells incoherently towards him. Mando lowers the gun so as to not instigate the matter further. He was on their territory and didn't want to start a fight. The raider was smaller than most and he figured it had to be a child. Where one was, there was sure to be more. Mando tried to speak to the Raider In their language, but it further pissed her off. The raider boldly slid down the dune and engaged in a violent fight. She raised her gun to fire, but Mando smacked it out of the way. She dropped it and it hit the sand with a thud. She then raised her fists to brawl with the stranger. Even if the stranger spoke her language, he was in her territory. She was taught to always defend her home. Sand and fists fly as the raider and Mando went at it in hand to hand combat. He was stronger than her, but she was quick and agile. Her first reaction was to remove the stranger ´s helmet so she could see who or what she was dealing with ,but he moved faster. As she clawed and tried to pull the metal helmet off, Din pushed the raider away. He didn't want to harm them but he had no choice. They kept attacking with fierce anger and the only way to get them to back off would be fire.  
Mando shot a few short bursts of fire from his flame thrower. Her mask and her coverings for her face and head are burned and she quickly torn away to avoid injury. In doing this, it is revealed that the tusken raider is a human. A young female around her late twenties with long blonde Hair and a face of beauty. Din was shocked at this and he stood there looking her over. she was feral, ready to put him down as she snarls reaching for her spear. The stranger had to pay. Not only did he burn her mask off, but dishonored her. Din is finally shook from his sharing when she charges him. Din flips her in the ground and holds her down as he startles on top of her. His weight under the armor was enough to hold the tiny woman down, but she struggled to get free. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed the female rifle move slightly. He shook sight off as just unsettled sand as he held her down trying to calm her down. other raiders arrive and surround The Mandalorian. Din slowly raises his hands in surrender. The female smacks the helmet, but before she could contain, a raider picks her up and holds her back. The Mando tries to explain that the woman attacked him, but it was in vain. The other raiders reach over to retrain the woman as She goes to rush the Mando again. They begin to scold her for the attack, but she claims that she must kill the Mando for taking her honor. The raiders don't want to kill Mando but they want justice. Also their secret for harboring a human in their clan was reviled. The integrity of the clan and myth was at risk.  
“Can we just all sit and discuss this?” Mando asked with his hands raised and spoke in both their language and in English.  
“You have dishonored Sara and uncovered a secret of our clan.” A Raider screamed in his language.  
“I am sorry. I was merely camping until day break when she attacked me.” Din tried to explain. The raider knew the stories of the Mandalorian, it was the only reason they did not kill him on sight. They all sat down around the fire to discuss terms. Sara was still fuming about the whole situation. She reached out and the rifle that was on the ground flew to her hands. Din watched her in awe. She had the same abilities as the child. A raider quickly took the gun from her and scolded her once more.  
“A child I care for, he has the same abilities.” Din explained. The raiders calmed down to listen to Mando. Din explained everything to them and they all agreed. Sara must leave with the stranger. She needed to be with her own kind. All the while Sara protested and pleaded to stay, but it was for the best. If others came looking for her, they would endanger the clan. She had to go. Sara knew they were right. Hot tears tried to fall from her eyes, but she caught them before they left her eyes. This night was her last night as a raider. Her whole life these people had cared for her, but now she had to care for them and leave. It was now dangerous for him. She didn't know what or who she was, but this Mando agreed to help her as he would help his child  
Sara retrieved her weapons and sat down across from the Mando fuming. The raiders retreated back into the desert and promised to always honor the Mando for aiding them. They also would always remember Sara as a raider and not forget her sacrifice for their people. She sat glaring into the orange fire that had betrayed her. She could feel the Mando’s eyes from under his helmet watching her. Sara did her best to ignore the urges to smack that helmet again and to get some sleep. This was probably the last night she would spend on her world.


	2. Bride

“This is your ship?” Sara looked up at   
“The razor crest is a decent ship. Got me out of plenty of heated situations.” He spoke as he walked to the mechanic. He paid her and retrieved the bag with the child inside. Sara glanced down at the tiny green baby.  
“That is the child?” She was not impressed. He was cute, but so small.   
“Yes. Come on.” He turned to walk onto his ship. Sara followed behind him placing her long blonde hair into a mess bun. She still wore the tan rags of the raiders. Sara turned to get a glimpse of the vast sand dunes before the door shut.

Space was cold and silent, much like the Mando. Sara sat below wrapped in a few blankets. She was used to the two suns and desert sand. The child waddled towards her with his ears down.  
“What?” She sounded harsh and felt a little bad. It was just a baby after all.  
“Im ok...just cold.” She eased up on her tone. This thing looked nothing like her. How could they be of the same species. The mando spoke of him using powers like her. The baby cooed and ducked under her blanket. Sara watched it with out moving. Din walked down the ladder from the cockpit and stood there watching them.  
“Are you cold?” He asked.  
“Im fine.” She avoided looking at him.  
“I have a lead on other mandalorians on a planet in-the next sector. They might have information on what you two are.”  
“I was a raider.” She mumbled but Mando heard what she said. He did feel bad at what took place, but what was do was done. He couldn’t take it back.  
“Get some rest. I have to make a stop half way. We can fill up on fuel and provisions. 

Planet was lush and green. Sara exited the ship and looked around in awe at the amount of foliage. Mando paid for his ship to be refueled and tended to as the child followed after sara. For some reason he was liked her. Sara walked down a small path and stopped. She bent down and touched the leaves of a large plant. They glowed under her touch. She smiled in wonder as she studied it. The child clung to her leg and watched the plant pulse in colors. 

Sara noticed others pulsing and she stepped from the path to follow them. Suddenly she was hit over the head and drug into the foliage. The child’s ears went down and he called out. Mano’s attention was shifted from the mechanic towards the child. He ran towards him as the child pointed into the wooded area. Mando noticed Sara’s cloak on the ground and drag marks leading to the trees. Din scooped up the child and ran to follow the tracks. 

Sara woke up in a large room filled with beautiful tapestries and lights handing from the ceilings and walls. Sara lifted herself off the pillowed laden floor and rubbed the back of her head. She noticed her hands were clean and smelled of flowers. Sara looked down and her desert attire was replaced with a lace white dress. Sara blinked as she examined the dress and her clean hair that was breaded and up in a neat bun.   
“What is going on?” She mumbled to herself. The two large doors opened and 2 female humanoid creatures walked in.   
“She is a fine female...she will delight his Highness.” Sara watched and listened as the two females spoke.  
“Who? What?” Sara blinked trying to figure everything out.  
“You are to marry the ruler of this planet. He has many wives to insure his line is carried on.” Sara glared at the women.  
“I am no one’s bride!” She raised her hands and made raider noises. She went to punch one of the women but was restrained by a guard. The huge guard lifted her from the ground and had a hard time to restrain her. 

Din exited the jungle and notice a large city circling a large castle like structure in the middle. Mando continues to follow the tracks until they mingles with the other foot traffic. Din began asking the locals if they had seen Sara. Some didn’t and avoided eye contact. Finally an older villager spoke up.  
“The ruler of this land, his guards took her. He sent them out to gather all the fair maidens of the surrounding area.” Mando listened as the child hid in his satchel.   
“Why is he taking maidens?” Din asked  
“For his herim of wives. To insure the blood line and rule of his family.”  
“The woman he took, she is a friend. Can you tell me where they took her?” The old man nodded.  
“I will take you...all I ask is you free the others enslaved.” The old man spoke as he turned to walk towards the center of the grand city.

The guard bound Sara’s hands and pushed her forward. Sara walked behind the two females growling as They lead her forward. Her blue eyes scanned the various items that lined the walls down the long hallway. She had never seen such grand items. They paused by two large doors and waited. Sara was more angry than afraid . She could feel the anger and hate bubbling inside her ready to explode.

Mando and the old man climbed the back gate and avoided the guards on duty. The older man scurried to the side wall and touched. A door popped open and the older man went inside. Mando followed silently. He wondered how the old man knew about this secret entrance. The old man glanced behind him to make sure armored man was still following.  
“I used to live here...long story.” He spoke in a low tone as he walked along the large beams.   
“This will lead up above the throne room.” He explains.  
“No doubt the maidens will be there.” The child cooed in mandos satchel as he looked around in awe of the place.

The guards opened the large doors and the women continued to walk sara inside. They had a few people watching as they entered and walked towards the large throne. A large man around seven feet tall sat in the throne. He laughed and clapped as he watched the women bring Sara forward.  
“Well, who would have figured there was a beauty under those raider rags. I always wondered what those Tusken raiders hid.” Sara narrowed her eyes as she watched the man twist her Gaderffi stick in his hand. It was the last thing she had that belonged to the people. It was the only thing left precious to this king had it. Twirling it and mocking it and her people.   
“You will make a fine wife and fine prize!” He laughed.  
“I am no prize and will never be your wife!” She lifted her bound hands and used the force. The stick in his hands flew to her. She then flipped up and landed on the guard behind her. Her legs startled his shoulders. The long dress drapes his head blinding him. She then used her stick to beat him to death. The women and others flee screaming as other guards rush towards her. Sara’s raider noises echoed over the screams of the people. Mando and the old man exited a door and looked below. Mando knew them screams. It was the screams or a raider, of sara. He looked below at her fighting the guards. Mando ised his jet pack to fly down. He circled her shooting guards as sara beat them with her stick. The bounds on her wrist finally broke and her hands were free. She reached down to split the dress so she could move easier. Mando landed and continued to fire at the guards.   
“Sara, lets go!” He yelled.  
“No!” She screamed and she rushed towards the king.   
Mando has come to save her, but it looked like the king needed saving from Sara. The old man found a way down to the floor and he began to release the other females. One hugged his neck tight and cried.  
“Father.” She sobbed.  
“Daughter, go and raise the others.” The old man pushed her towards the exit.the daughter of the old man Helps get the other females out while the old man took a blaster and fried at the guards.   
The king rushed after swinging his large cane. Sara hopped on the cane and balanced her self. As she wobbled, she struck the king in the head and side of the face hard with her stick. He finally caught it with his free hand. He tried to toss it but she had a death grip on the thing. Sara and the stick were being waved around. Her braided pinned up hair was set free and her blonde locks waved in the air along with her dress.   
The king lifted the stick up and was about to grab Sara when she reached out and used the force to choke him. The king let the stick go and sara landed in her feet, all the while choking him. The guards stopped fighting to watch the sorceress choke their king. Some ran and others fell to their feet to worship her. It took a good three minutes, but the king finally fell to his feet and then face dead. Sara wasnt taking any chances. She used her stick to beat and cave the king’s skull in. Mando walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She screamed as he pulled her away.   
“Enough!” Mando tried to calm her down but the woman was in rage mode. She finally went limp in his arms from exhaustion. She allowed him to hold her as she leaned her back into his armored chest and breathed heavily. Her bloody stick fell to the ground from her hands. Sara fought not to pass out from the amount of energy she dished out. 

“Thank you strangers. You have save my daughter and people.”The old man began to explain that he was the true ruler of this planet. The giant had took over, killed his wife and almost killed him and his daughter. The old man could now take his throne back. He then Gives mando a Sara reward for helping. Credits, room and board, and anything else they wished. The three would always be a friend to the planet.

Mando made Sara share a room with him. He would take the couch so she could have the bed. He didn’t want her or the child getting into anything else.  
“Ill take the couch. I don’t want nothing else happening.” He huffed. Sara was still fuming from every thing. Between being torn from the planet where she felt safe, to having to travel with this armored fool just to find her real people, on top of being stolen to be a bride....Sara snapped again.  
“Yeah well I didn’t ask to be here. If it wasn't for you burning my mask! I would never have been thrown away.” She screams.   
“You attacked me!” He yelled back.  
“You invade our territory!” She reached out ans used her hand to try and raise his helmet with the force. He struggled to keep it on with his hands.  
“A mask for mask!” She screamed. The mask was lifted up and reach the top of his lips before sara was stopped by the child. The child tossed a blue cookie at her face and sara broke Concentration. Mando stuffed his helmet on and curse in anger. Sara turned to face the child. His big brown eyes and little hands offered her a cookie. Tears were streaming down her face as she telepathically.  
“Well I don’t need his help..” she screams and wipes her face. Din looked between her and the child in a confused manner.   
“Fine...what ever.” She walked to the bed and face planted into its soft sheets.


	3. Pride

Chapter 3

Mando and Sara leave the planet with a kingly reward and supplies. The king even gave Sara a better dress. One more fit for combat, yet still elegant. It was the finest thing she had ever owned, and the raider was grateful. She even gave the king a rare smile.  
The king granted them friends of the planet and they would be forever in their debt. The king wanted them to stay, but Mando had a mission. He needed to find the others that had powers like the child and Sara.   
They landed on the next planet in search for Gor Koresh. Din had heard rumors of the creature having a location for other mandalorians. The trio landed and began searching the city. The city was vast and It was a cesspool. Graffiti and broken buildings lined the streets. Sara caught a shiver as she walked down the road. The place was off putting and she could sense bad things could happen. The two rounded a corner only to find the trouble she sensed. A few creatures and driods were fighting and firing at each other. The turned to notice the trio and began shooting at them. The child put his lid down as he followed Sara and din behind a building.  
“You are a magnet for trouble you know that” Sara hisses as she had her back to a wall across from Din. The alley way was small, so they were only a few feet apart from each other. An explosion rang from behind the wall and the force caused Sara to be jolted forward. She was thrown a bit and landed into Din’schest. Din held onto her as blasts ricochet around them. Sara glanced up and could see her reflection in his helmet. Her head was ringing, and if he was speaking, she couldn’t hear from the explosion blast. He looked down at her for a moment. If only she could see his face to read his lips or something. Din gently grabbed her arms and helped her to her feet.  
“You ok?” He ask as the ringing finally stopped in her ears. Sara was terrified, but she hid her fear with her anger.  
“Noooo Im not ok.” She hisses and smacks at his chest armor. It didn’t hurt him nor her, but it made her feel a little better getting some rage out.   
A creature ran by the alley to shoot them but Din was quicker. He pulled his pistol and blasted the thing. More came and Din tried to push Sara behind him to protect her. She wasn’t having it. Those idiots attacked them and caused her dress to get dirty.... they were having it. She used her hand to lift one up in the air and flung him into the other two using the force. She then make a fist. It caused the crumbling wall behind the other thugs to crash on them. The whole time the child peeked to watch her. Sara could feel her powers growing, especially if she got angry. Din shook out of his staring to blast the remaining two.  
“You can go run around this planet if you want, but I'm going back to the ship.” She hisses and turns away. The child looks up at Mando and then at Sara stomping back to the ship. She was fed up at everyone ether shooting at her, trying to capture her, or pissing her off. Sara needed a time out and some alone time to think. She was safer back home. She should have never ran off with this mandalorian, but she had no choice. The raiders made her leave. They took care of her for so long only to ditch her. Now she was traveling the galaxy with some space cowboy and his green baby who could move stuff like her. Everywhere they went there were getting shot at or threatened. Sara just wanted a safe place to be. She finally calmed down a bit and wiped a tear away. She had gotten so upset she was staring to cry. The raiders never let her due to the fact she would waist water, at least that is what they thought. It was dangerous on the dunes, but she had a family and a group of people around her, now she was almost alone and stuck out here in the middle of no where on a planet with criminals. Sara brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She didn’t know what she was, nor did she remember where she had came from. Part of her wanted to know these things, but another part was afraid. She knew she could never go back to her normal, but Sara hated the thought of this life on the run and getting shot at a new normal.   
At some point after departing from Sara, Djarin met with Gor Koresh in an attempt to learn the location of other Mandalorians, believing that they could assist him in returning the Child to his people. Keresh initially offered Djarin the information in exchange for a bet—if his Gamorrean fighter won the match, he would give the information, whereas if he lost, Djarin would hand over his armor. Djarin refused, prompting Keresh to instead have his grunts attack him. Djarin made quick work of them, and chased Keresh down, stringing him up on a street light. Djarin promised not to let Keresh die by his own hand, for which Keresh informed the hunter that he had been told about someone wearing Mandalorian armor on Tatooine.  
Sara noticed them returning and she opened the hanger door. They both entered and Din closed the hanger door behind him.  
“Well you get your wish.” He walked past her. The child climbed out of his pod and walked towards her.  
“What do you mean?” She asked watching him.  
“We are going back to tatooine.” Her heart sank. She wanted to go back for so long now and finally they were. Sara could join her raiders again and go back to normal.  
“Good...” she huffed and sat back down. Din glanced back at her before making the climb to the cockpit. The child cooed and told her telepathically what had happened. The child also could tell she wanted to leave them and stay on tatooine, but he reached for her hand. Him and Din needed her. She was part of the clan now and the child had another with the same powers. Some one who understood him and he didn’t want her to leave.   
Din prepared the ship for warp drive. He knew as soon as she landed, Sara would be off to find her people again. He didn’t want her to leave. He promised to help her find her identity, but he couldn’t force her to stay with them. His thoughts went back to her smile on the last planet. It made him smile under his helmet. She was beautiful and a tough as nails gal. Her fury and rage had it’s own beauty and although at times he didn’t like her attitude, it was part of her beautiful mess. She was starting to grow on him, but he would not keep her captive. If she wanted to leave than she could, but he doubted the raiders would take her back. He knew this trip would break her heart, but Sara needed to see for herself that Tatooine was not her home anymore. It was going to be a hard reality that would hit her.   
They finally landed on the desert planet and Sara jetted out the ship. She face plants into the warm sand and hugged it. Din tilted his head. He never seen her act this way. She was always ether seething with rage, had a foul attitude, or was saddened. He watched as her fingers played in the sand. The child plopped down beside her and mimicked her. Her laugh was subtle, but Din enjoyed it. It was nice to see her smile, even though it would most likely be short lived. She peeled herself off from the sand and looked around. She walked towards the small town as Din goes to rent a speeder. Sara looked around for any sign of her people, but she knew they would no doubt be deep in the desert.   
Djarin arrived on Tatooine, landing once again in Hangar 3-5 and this time allowing Peli Motto's pit droids to repair the Razor Crest. Motto had the astromech droid R5-D4 direct Djarin to Mos Pelgo, where he believed the man with Mandalorian armor to be located. Djarin then departed on Motto's speeder for Mos Pelgo, stopping at a Tusken encampment for the night. In the morning the raiders and Sara were gone. The child was upset and he made a few sad noises.  
“Let her go.” Din tried to comfort the child before heading out to mos pelgo.  
Din lets sara go. She had to decide her own way and the mando would not force her. Din turned and continued on ward.  
Upon his arrival in the remote town, Djarin drew stares from many of the citizens, before himself entering the town's tavern. He told the Weequay who was operating the bar that he was visiting to meet the man who looked like him. When the bartender asked if he meant "The Marshal," Djarin was confused until Cobb Vanth promptly entered the tavern, wearing Mandalorian armor. Vanth offered Djarin a drink, taking a seat and removing his helmet, much to Djarin's surprise. Upon the revelation that Vanth was not a Mandalorian, Djarin immediately demanded that Vanth hand the armor over. Vanth refused, and the two prepared to duel each other before a sudden tremor shook the town.  
Sara was so happy to be back with her clan. The clan was happy to see her, but still leerier about her staying. Sara tried to put their mind at easy and go back to normal, but Din and the child were not far from her thoughts. The wierd bond they had made over the past few months made her feel bad for running off. Sara was being a bit selfish. All Din wanted to do was help her by find others like her and the child, but the whole time she gave him hell. He just wanted to help her, but she wanted to just be left alone in her sand box. Sara did her best to push the memories from her mind, but his scent and the way he held her that day on the planet When she was thrown into him lingered.  
“Oh sara you are reading into things.” She huffed and continued to help with the chores around camp. Sara didn't have a face covering like before. She only had a veil and that draped over her head and covered her bottom half of her face. Her masked had been burned by the the mando. ‘The fire that started all this.’ She thought to herself. Sara would do her best to just forget about everything and act like nothing had happened.  
Back at mos pelgo, This mysterious earthquake had been caused by a greater krayt dragon, which had been terrorizing the town and eating their livestock. Vanth and Djarin decided to make a deal: if they could eliminate the devastating reptile, Vanth would give Djarin his armor. Djarin accepted, and both of them embarked on a mission towards the krayt dragon's lair. They came across another clan of Tusken Raiders, who also sought to take down the dragon. The groups allied, but after an unsuccessful attempt, Djarin volunteered the inhabitants of Mos Pelgo to join forces with them.[Back at the village, the civilians were not at all happy to be working with the Tuskens, whom they regarded as monsters, but Djarin told them that they had agreed to stop attacking the village if they worked together to kill the krayt dragon. The citizens agreed to Djarin's terms and together, the group traveled back to the lair to take down the beast.  
Sara’s clan hears about the dragon and how the other clans were coming together to defeat it. Word spread of the mando who was involved and was uniting the people of mos pelgo to help. Sara convinced her people to go and help. In her mind if she could get the pearl, then her clan would accept her and let her stay with out a doubt.  
On the way to rally with the others, Sara and her clan were stopped by a hand full of troopers.   
“ Stop!” The main trooper stepped forward. The others aimed their weapons at the raiders. The raiders screamed in anger and shook their sticks at them.  
“You girl...you are coming with us.” The trooper turned to the others beside him.  
“She looks like the one Giedon is after.” They tried to whisper but Sara heard them. Who was gideon? And why was he looking for her? Sara thought the name sounded familiar, but when she tried to access those memories it was a blank. She sensed trouble like she did back on the last planet. The same feeling that warned her about the other fire fight. These powers of her’s were growing and sara was learning to trust them. She told her clan to seek refuge. She informed them the troopers were a threat and would seek to kill every last raider. The raiders screamed in anger as they fired on the troopers, ignoring Sara. Sara punched the trooper in-front over her and shook her fist. It felt like it was broken due to the hard helmet she cracked from her bare knuckle punch. The trooper fell and rolled down the dune.  
“Jayises.” He huffed before passing out. The others fired back at the raiders. A few raiders were hit, but the troopers all suffered an end due to Sara and her powers. Sara glanced down at the dead troopers and back at her injured people. The female finally relizes they are in harms way if she stays. Sara explained to them to seek refuge and that she would lead any other group after them away. Sara also explained to them they were right and her being there would cause their death. Sara noticed the trooper alive and proceeded to drag him to the nearest city. She knew if she left one alive, he could tell the others the girl had left the planet to void them going after the raiders. Sara tied the trooper in a local cantina chair and made her way back to the razor crest.  
After numerous losses and hard work, they succeeded in destroying the krayt dragon once and for all. Being a man of his word, Cobb Vanth turned over his armor to Djarin, who told Vanth that he hoped he would see him again. However, as Djarin rode back to his ship. To Din’s surprise, he noticed Sara loading the ship up with provisions.  
“You came back?” He tilted his head. Sara glanced up at him and nodded. She didn’t want to tell him he was right, so she kept silent. Din knew she was to proud to say anything else about the situation, so he quietly looked at Sara a moment.  
Din explains everything that had happened and why they had a new passenger. Din explains that On his way back to Mos Eisley, He was ambushed by a group of bounty hunters in pursuit of The Child. After a brief skirmish, He managed to defeat the hunters. Finally arriving back in Mos Eisley on foot, He walked into Chalmun's Spaceport Cantina. There, he encountered Motto and "Dr. Mandible" in the middle of a sabacc game. When Motto inquired if he had killed the Mandalorian he had met, He said he merely acquired his armor. He then forked over 500 credits to Dr. Mandible for information on another group of Mandalorians. He would converse with Motto in the hangar soon after, where Motto said that he could find the Mandalorians with the help of "Frog Lady," who knew were a group of them lived. Din further explained that the Frog Lady would help them in exchange of passage to the estuary moon of Trask. He agreed until Motto informed him that he had to travel sublight, meaning without using hyperspace. He was angry and said that the deal was off, as traveling quickly was the only thing keeping him safe. However, he eventually relented.

“So now this is a taxi?” Sara raised her eyes as she glanced over at the frog like woman. Sara shrugged a bit.

” It is your ship.” She simply spoke before she continued to pick up her things. Din was surprised by this, but kept silent. He made his way to the cockpit and plotted the course for Trask with Frog Lady sitting next to him in the Razor Crest.


	4. The Lab

Chapter 4

Midway in deep space, Djarin encountered two New Republic X-wing pilots, Trapper Wolf and Carson Teva, informing him that his ship was involved in a prisoner breakout and that he needed to hand in his transponder. In order to get away from this arrest, Djarin blasted off towards an ice planet ahead of them, pursued closely by the X-Wings. He eventually succeeded in escaping out of their sight, after crashing into an ice cave. The Razor Crest was left badly fragmented, and its passengers were shaken.

After regaining consciousness, the Mandalorian raced into the heart of the ship to check how much damage the Crest took, and ensured the Frog Lady's eggs were safe. He found the Child consuming the unfertilized eggs, and placed the infant in the compartment.  
“I thought you were watching him?” Din asked Sara.  
“Oh I'm sorry...we were crashing into an ice floor... I was kinda distracted.” Sara growled   
“I am going to try and fix up the ship...watch him please..” din asked her and she rolled her eyes. Sara ignored him and went digging around for blankets and coverings. She was freezing. Sara crawled into small cubby of bedding and did her best to warm up.  
Djarin went on to fix his ship while also observing the surroundings. He later took the Child and marched into the cold caves, only to find the Frog Lady taking a hot bath in a natural spring with her eggs. Sara remained behind trying to warm up. The ice planet was doing a number on her. The place was surrounded by small white eggs, intriguing the little kid. He thought with his stomach and eats one of them. However, this action awakened a horde of ice spiders, and the three quickly escaped the area, taking down several of them along the way. Hearing the commotion, Sara ran out the ship to see the other three running from white spiders. She used the force to call her stick as well as fling the spiders that were coming close. She out stretches her hand to bring down a big chuck of ice on them as the three ran to the ship.   
Sara did her best to cover them with her force powers. Sara began to exerts her self and push her powers to the limit as she tried to keep the creatures back and kill them. Her nose began to bleed as she held them back so they could board the ship. Sara follows them into he cockpit. She used the rest of her energy whacking the spiders away before passing out.  
After getting back to the Razor Crest, Djarin attempted to flee the planet, only to be stopped by one of the creatures. When the Crest was pinned down, the New Republic pilots found the Crest's whereabouts and shot the creatures to death. After a quick discussion between them and the Mandalorian, they decided to let the man free as he helped them take down multiple mercenaries and saved Davan. The pilots then blasted away from the cave. Djarin finally escaped as well, eventually reaching Trask in a severely damaged Razor Crest.

Arrival at Trask

As Djarin approached Trask to make his landing, he realized that the Crest's landing array wasn't responding, forcing him to make a risky manual land. With the Frog Lady holding the ship steady, the Crestentered the atmosphere at a dangerously fast speed, burning up as it descended. They managed to safely reduce speed and arrive at the landing pad, but lost power in one of the engines, toppling over into the sea. The Razor Crest was towed out of the water onto a landing pad where Djarin paid a Mon Calamari dock worker one-thousand credits to fix up the Crestenough to be able to fly again. After being shown by the Frog Man where he can go to find other Mandalorians, Djarin went to an inn, looking to find information and food for the Child. Sara stayed behind to rest after exhausting her self killing the spiders.

A Quarren sailor informed Djarin that he could find other Mandalorians on a nearby island, and that his crew could take him and the Child on their sailing boat. However, Djarin soon discovered that he had been trapped by the aquatic species, who tried to feed the two of them to a tentacular creature. Fortunately, three Mandalorians arrived on time and rescued the infant and Djarin, eliminating the traitors in the process. The leader of this small crew was revealed to be Bo-Katan Kryze, rightful heir to the throne of Mandalore. The two other fighters on her side were Axe Woves and Koska Reeves. But Djarin questioned the origin of his rescuers, as they took off their helmets.

First surprised by his reaction, Bo-Katan deduced and revealed to Djarin that he was a Child of the Watch, a cult of religious zealots that followed the Way of the Mandalore, which had fallen out of the mainstream Mandalorian society. Djarin, confused by what he has learned, angrily declined their aid, as he did not trust them and thought those who did not follow the Mandalorian Code were not Mandalorians at all. He took off with the Child and regained shore, leaving the three warriors behind. However, that night, they arrived again to save him from another group of angry Quarren.  
Djarin then decided to accompany Kryze and her associates to the inn to speak with them. The Mandalorian informed the group that his mission was to deliver the Child back to his kind with the help of the Jedi. Bo-Katan decided to make a deal : if Djarin helped them take down an Imperial frigate, she would guide him to the way of whom he searched for. The assignment was to steal weapons shipments from an Imperial Gozanti-class cruiser. Djarin agreed, and asked for the Frog Lady and her husband to keep the infant during the mission.

the Mandalorian crew made their way into the bridge. They changed the ship's trajectory seconds before crashing, and Kryze threatened the officer to hand over the Darksaber. The Imperial henchman electrocuted himself before revealing anything, leaving Kryze clueless about the saber's whereabouts. Nevertheless, they successfully took over the cruiser, and Djarin asked for information on the Jedi. Bo-Katan informed him to fly to the city of Calodan on the forest planet of Corvus, and to search for Ahsoka Tano. Djarin thanked Kryze and got off the cruiser. He went to the Frog Lady's house to get back the Child and they both left the ocean moon with a semi-repaired Razor Crest.

Return to Nevarro

After trying and failing to fix the Crest with help from the Child, Djarin decided they needed to fully repair the ship for their journey to Corvus, and set a course for Nevarro. Upon arrival, Djarin and the Child were greeted by Greef Karga and Cara Dune, who had since become the town's new marshal.

Din introduced Sara to the others. The blonde kept quiet and followed them towards town. Karga tasked two workers with fixing up the Crest and welcomed back Djarin and the Child. After reluctantly allowing Karga to drop off the Child at the former cantina, which was now a school, Djarin was led to a building where the Mythrol he had previously captured was waiting. After an awkward reunion, Karga explained the mision that he wanted Djarin and Sara to help them with, as he had time to spare until his ship was fixed. Showing them a map of the planet, Karga said that they must take out the last Imperial base threatening the city. After destroying the reactor the team run into a par of men trying to destroy computers. on an Imperial base on the far side of Nevarro where Moff Gideon is carrying out some bizarre experiment. What exactly? As the others listen to the hallow-gram, Sara froze as she looked at the lab like tubes before her. She walked towards them and placed a hand on the glass. Flashes of memories flood her mind.  
Her bing taken as a child.  
Pain...severe pain as needles were injected into her.  
A flash if the desert sun and sand as she flipped down a dune in a crashed ship. She removed her hand and held her head. Din quickly rushed to her side to make sure she was alright.  
“Sara...what is wrong.” He asked.  
“I....I don’t know. Puzzles of lost memories.” She grunts in pain.  
“We have to get back. The child.” Din explains.  
“Go, you can reach him faster with your jet pack.” Cara informed him. Din needed to leave but didn’t want to leave with out Sara. Din quickly scooped her up bridal style and ran to the exit.  
“What are you doing.” She asked as she bounced in his arms.  
“I knew you would protest, and Im not leaving you...” he explained. He reached the edge of the reactor.  
“Wait...what...no...no no NOOO.” She squealed as he took off. She clutched to him for dear life as he flew up and out the lava tube. Her fingers dug into his shoulders  
As her eyes were closed tight. She wasn’t a fan of Heights and him flying up and over lava was freaking her out. Din finally landed in town and tried to sit her down. Dine let her legs down, but her hands still clung to him. He had to pry her off him due to Sara clinging to him like a koala. She finally noticed they had landed and Sara let him go quickly . After composing herself and straightens out her dress,Her and din ran to collect the child before rushing back to the ship.

“Buckle in.” Din told them as he started up the ship. Sara got the child situated before she took a seat beside him. Sara remains quiet as she watches Din fly after the troopers. Her mind was racing on the thoughts that had flashed in her mind earlier. 

After Din shot down the troopers, he took off to the planet Corvus. When the coast was clear, Sara unbuckled her seat belt and walked down the ladder. She took a seat in her cot, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. Those few snippets of memories that came flooding back terrified her. Din brought the child down from the cockpit and placed him in his Hamic. He then glanced towards Sara. Din slowly approached her, watching as she kept her eyes on the floor.

“Are you ok?” He spoke softly as to not startle her. She nodded a bit before glancing up at him.

“I think I was in a lab like that once. The expirations they did on the child...I believe they did the same to me.” Din noticed the fear in her eyes. It was the first time he ever seen it, besides when he was flying with her. He took a seat beside her and sat quietly.

“This ashoka....are you sure she will have these answers?” Sara asked, breaking the silence.

“I hope so.” Din replied. Sara laid her head on Din’s shoulder. Din reached around and wrapped her blanket around her to comfort her. Sara felt safe in that ship, with him in that moment. She closed her eyes and tried to rest. Din waited till she was asleep before moving. He would have stayed there for hours holding her, but he needed to check on the controls. He laid her down on her cot and covered her up.


	5. Blind

Chapter 5  
Ashoka meets din at the ship and sees Sara. Sara stayed on board and waiting till the Mando came back from his mission. She was fed up with having to help everyone they met. The jedi sensed hate, anger, and fear in Sara. Ashoka   
Explains about the Jedi and the sith to them both.   
Mando takes the two to the planet and lands the ship. He then flies grogu and sara to the stone.  
“This is it?” Sara looked around at the over grown stones that jetted from the mountain top.  
“It looks like it.” Mand looked around a bit. Sara walked to the middle and hopped on the stone. Mando handed her the child and the two sat.  
“Now what?” She asked looking at din and the child.  
“I don’t...” but he was interrupted by a ship. Mando walked away to investigate while the two sat on the stone. 

While Mando and bobba fett have words and fight off storm troopers, Sara and the child are stuck in a trance. Blue light around them making it impossible for din to get to them. They soon pass out from the amount of energy it took from them to activate the stone. The two lay there unaware of the dark troopers approaching. 

Mando tried to race back to the stone but he was unsuccessful. Sara and the child were stolen. Bobba agrees to aid Mando get them back, as he vowed they would be unharmed if he was to get his armor back.  
Sara finally came too while her and the child sat in a steel cell.  
“What? Where are we?” She was unaware of the theft. Grogu explained to her troopers took them.   
“Where is din? Is he ok?” She stood up quickly. She had to brace herself against the wall due to the dizzy feeling. Grogu nodded. He explained to her that the troopers took them both and left Mando behind. Just as Sara was about to speak, two troopers came in. Sara’s eyes almost glowed with anger as she turns to see them. With one flick of her wrist they go flying. More troopers flood into the cell.  
Grogu and Sara try to fight off the troopers as much as they could but were still exhausted from the stone. The child collapses and Sara steppes in-front of him. As she continued to fight, Gideon enters the cell.  
“You two have gotten stronger.” He smiles. Sara was fighting to stand up. She was so drained she felt as if she would pass out again.   
“Who are you!” She hisses  
“Oh, you should know that S4S4.” He smiled. A few flashes of painful memories ran in her head as she took a knee. Gideon removed his dark saber to show her.  
“Remember this?” He grins. Sara wanted to rip his face off, but she was far to weak to try. A troop stuns them both and Gideon commands them to be shackled.

A few hours later, the two final awoke. Sara saw her cuffs and began to freak out. The past covered trauma of being held down and shackled came back all at once. She cried out and screamed. Her screams were echoed in the halls of the ship causing a few to turn and look. Grogu reached out and touched sara and she calmed a little.   
“This has happened to me before. I remember now. Being chained down and stuck with needles. Prodded and forced to do tasks.” She cried. Hot tears ran down her checks as her wrists grew raw and red. As they sat in there cell, grogu explained to her what happened at the Academy before the clone wars. He also explained to her the same thing had happened to him as well. Sara lifted up grogu and cuddled him. They did their best to comfort each other, bit they were on the edge do to being captured.

A few days later

Mando, bobba fett, and fennec made their way onto the ship. They did their best to sneak on, but the three were soon discovered. A fire fight ensued . Meanwhile the child and Sara were strapped down and being rolled down the long hall way towards the medical bay.   
Sara glared at the doctor and Gideon as the walked beside them. Gideon threated the doctor that be had better do his job this time while Sara chuckled sarcastically.  
“What is so funny?” He asked  
“I am going to kill you all.” Sara replied   
“Spoken like a true sith.”  
“No, just a pissed of tusken raider.” He stopped and turned to face her.  
“You are nothing like them savages. Your power and linage is far superior.”Gideon explains  
“If only you would cooperate, I could train you in those arts.”he smiled  
“You are dense if I would ever cooperate with the person who tortured me half my life.”   
Gideon laughed, but the laughter was cut short by the sound of blasters. Sara used the distraction to try and wiggle out the restaurants. The three slide down the hall and came face to face with Gideon, the doctor and a few troopers. Fennec covered the rear as din approached Gideon.  
“Let them go.” He commanded as he held his blaster up and pointed at the sith. Gideon just shook his head.  
“You are one troublesome mandalorian.”  
“Why do you even want them? For experiments!?” Din huffed.  
"Dark science. Cloning. Secrets only the Sith knew.”  
Mando and Gideon exchange words  
“she is my property as is the child.”  
“They belong to now one and are my clan.”  
“A clan of three? Ha. She was a donor like the child and she has the power of a Sith running through her veins, however she was stolen by a jedi who We chased them to tattooween but we figured they died in the crash there. Our mistake. It seems s4r4 had survived. “ Gideon looked Sara over.   
The memories came flooding back to her. Sara was taken as a teenager from her home world and turned into a slave for the empire. Gideon noticed she was force sensitive and brought to the labs for testing.   
As Gideon continues to explain his intentions as Sara wiggles her hands out. She used her powers to throw a trooper towards gideon and the staff that was strapped to dins back. The beserk steel hit her hand and sara twirled it. Din saw his opportunity to kill the other troopers and run towards Grogu. Sara glared down Gideon as he took his dark saber out.   
“You will not win this fight child.”  
“I will be taking that sword old man.” She hisses. Gideon laughed and the two proceeded to fight. Sara knew how to use a staff well. She learn to use the tusken staff from a young age, so this staff was an upgrade. The saber sparked as it hit the steel. Fennec and bobba fett cover din and sara as troopers tried to swarm. The doctor was hit in the blasts and landed on the ground dead. Sara screamed as she fought with the sith lord. So his surprise, she was quite a match. Her energy, temper, and pure will was on fire. Sara used the force to jump and flip over Gideon. He kept up with her strikes and was getting fed up with her attempts.  
Din grabbed the child and put his back against the wall. He glanced between sara, Gideon and the troopers coming towards them.  
“You and your friends will all perish now!” Gideon used the force to slam her against the wall. She used the staff to block the saber as he brought it down. It was inches away from her face.   
“You could have saved them and joined me, but now you will die and I will drain you of all your blood!” He put the saber close to her eyes. She tried to block him, but the saber’s light hit her in the eyes. She screamed in pain as the saber burned her.   
“Sara!” Din called out for her. He shot toward Gideon, but Gideon flung him and the child to the side. The last thing she saw was din and grogu flying before darkness and pain took her eyes. Rage filled her. Sara screamed and used the force to make Gideons head explode. The headless sith’s body swayed and fell to the ground. Sara dropped beside him passing out not only from the powers but the pain of the saber blinding her. Din quickly got up, put Grogu in his satchel, and ran towards Sara. She was still alive. He put the staff back on his back and picked the saber up. He stuffed it in his satchel with Grogu and picked Sara up bridal style.  
“We need to go now!” He called out to the others. 

The Five of them barely escaped the ship. Bobba sat explosives around to cause the ship to go down so they could make their escape. Fennec cleaned Sara’s wonds as she slept.In the fight sara was blinded saving them. Gideon was dead and they were now in possession of the dark saber.


	6. Help

Chapter 6

Sara sat staring at the wall. All she could see was black. Her eyes were wide open but no images were there anymore. She could feel the child sleeping beside her and she placed a hand on his back. He was calm and she could sense that. Her link with the force was growing and the bond between her and grogu was as well. They were both just trying to survive this nightmare and learn their powers. The sound of the door startled her and Sara jumped a bit. She raised a fist, but din’s voice calmed her.  
“It is ok, it is just me...” sara lowered her hand. A sigh of relief washed over her.  
“Where am I?” She asked  
“Bobba fetts ship. The razor creat was destroyed.” Din explained. Sara could sense sadness in his voice.  
“Im sorry...” she spoke softly.   
“I am sorry about your eyes.” Din reached for the wrapping that was around her face. Even though she didnt see it, she sum how sensed it and caught his hand.   
“I am just trying to help.” He explains. She knew this, but she was still jumpy from everything that happened. The kidnapping, the fight, and now she was blind. It didn’t hurt, not physically anyways. The saber burned her nerve endings, but they still had to keep her wounds around her eyes clean. Her eyes were still there, they were just milky white and scared like around her eyes and nose. Sara used her hand to place his on the side of her head. She could feel him gently lift and un wrap the wraps.  
“So, how bad is it? Do I still have a face?” She asked.  
“Your eyes and the areas around them and burned.” He explained as he took a seat in-front of her. He then began to dab and ointment on the burned area gently.  
“But you are still beautiful...as always.” He spoke the truth. This made her blush a bit and lean into his touch.   
“I am sorry this happened to you sara...I really am. I should have never left you and grogus side..”  
“Don’t...don’t blame yourself. It was Gideon. This whole mess was his fault.” She stopped him from guilt tripping himself.   
“At least I was able to find answers, but at a price.” She sighed deeply. He brushed her blonde hair out of her face and behind her ear. Sara reached up slowly to feel his cold helmet with her eyes.  
“I guess I better learn to cope with out my eyes now.” He took one of her hands in his as he lifted up his helmet a bit. As he leaned in close to her, He slid his helmet up a bit so she could feel his warm check. She was a bit stunned he did this, but sara didn’t utter a word. Her fingers traced the side of his face. His facial hair tickled her skin as she made her way towards his lips. She outlined the slowly. Sara leaned in close and could hear him breathing heavy under his helmet. She could feel his warm breach on her fingers and his lips parted slightly. With one hand he held his helmet up a bit while the other slid slowly down her arm to rest on her waist. Sara could almost sense his emotions. They were not as strong as grogu’s. Grogu had the force and could project his and his thoughts. It was how sara and grogu spoke, but was this possible with others? She could hear his heart beating fast and an almost anticipation was thick in the air. It was almost as if this was the first time anyone had touch his face in this way. She knew he couldn’t take his helmet off, and he didn’t completely take it off. It sat on the edge of his nose allowing her to feel part of his face. He felt human like her.   
Sara inches closer towards him, now feeling his breath on her face. Her stomach fluttered as she could sense the attraction the two shared. She was so hard on him and all he wanted to do was help her. Now, all he wanted to do was kiss her. It took sara being blind to finally see the feeling she had for him and he for her. Slowly she pressed her pink lips against his. She could feel her face flush hot and belly do summer salutes. Mando deepened the kiss as he leaned in closer towards her. Both of Her hands trails down his face, around to the back of his neck, and up his hair line. His hair was short but soft. She could feel his hand run up her waist and shoulder to cup her face gently. This euphoric sensation made her forget about all the heartache and pain she had went through. The anger , rage, and pain almost vanished as she kissed him. They would have went farther, but the sound of foot steps could be heard coming from down the hall. Din quickly broke away and pushed his helmet down. Just as he adjusted it, boba fett walked in.  
“We are about to land. How are they?” He asked.  
“Im doing better. Thank you for your help.” Sara faced in boba’s direction. Grogu came to and yawned. He looked up at din and the boba.  
“Good. I will help you acquire a ship, and then we part ways.” Boba announced before leaving.  
“Where are we to head after we get a ship?” Sara asked.   
“Im not sure.” Din began to wrap her eyes with a fresh rag.  
“I wonder if anyone heard our calls with the force...I honestly hope not. If they are anything like Gideon...I want nothing to do with all this.” Sara confesses   
“I understand.” Din tied the rag and let his hands rest on his knees.  
“Me and Grougo can train each other.” She smiled and looked down to the bed beside her.  
“Even though I can’t see...I can still sense things...before I could but now it is amplified.” She confesses.   
“What ever comes our way...we will deal with it. We just need a ship. And some possible jobs. We could use the credits.”Din added.  
“That is right. You are a bounty hunter after all. And now you have a sith and a Jedi to help you.” She grins. Din couldn’t help but let out a chuckle.  
“Yes...and Grogu says he is hungry. You are always hungry little guy.” She pats his head.  
“Maybe Bo kitan could use your help. She is a mandalorian like you. You could meet up with your people.” Sara spoke up. She could sense it was still in the back of his mind, worrying him.  
“How did you know that?” Din asked  
“I told you...my sensitivity to the force is growing.” She smiled warmly.  
“We will figure it out...I just want to make sure you and Grogu are all right first.”   
“I understand, but you have helped us...let us help you.”


End file.
